The Adventures of Bilbo: The Untold Tales
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: The "missing" scenes of The Hobbit, as told By Bilbo Baggins and the ones he left out for personal reasons. . Ch. 1: A conversation involving Kíli and Bilbo. Takes place during the barricade being made.


**Summary: A conversation involving Kíli and Bilbo. Takes place during the barricade being made.**

 **This is my first series of one-shots (not Counting** _ **An Unexpected Friendship**_ **) These scenes are going to be unconnected. Scenes from the movie-verse that were "missing"**

 **I do not own** _ **The Hobbit**_ **or its trilogy.**

Bilbo didn't think this gold sickness could have gotten any more worse, but it did.

After the return of the Lake-town people, Thorin had ordered a barricade be put up to keep the enemy out of their mountain. Everyone in the company knew that Thorin lost his mind, but everyone was too scared to say anything. The company made sure that they were doing jobs and doing everything that Thorin had been instructing. Kíli asked Bilbo to help him lug around a wheel burrow that was full of rocks for the shield, not that they had any other choice.

Kíli stopped at his uncle's command. Bilbo saw that Kíli too realized that his uncle was not the same any more. Thorin wanted it by sun up and continued saying that he didn't want to lose a mountain he had just regained.

"But it's not fair, Thorin," Kíli pointed out. "Smaug set their houses on Fire. They Have LOST EVERYTHING!"

"Do not tell me what has been lost, Kíli. I They now know what I've been through. What the fire's been up to.

Bilbo sighed, watching as Thorin descended further down into madness.

Kíli sighed and walked out of the main hall and went down another hallway. his disappearance went unnoticed by everyone, apart from Bilbo. He stopped watching Thorin piling up the rocks by the minute and went to follow Kíli down the hallway. He searched for fifteen minutes before finally finding him in a room that no one had even looked through yet. Slowly and cautiously, he approached the dwarf prince who was weeping for whatever was bothering him.

"Kíli, are you okay?" Bilbo asked his friend, giving him a concerned look. Kíli looked up and quickly wiped away his tears so the hobbit wouldn't see them.

"No, I'm not, Bilbo," Kíli said. "My uncle's changing, and he doesn't even realize that stupid treasure of his is poisoning him himself. I remember those days, when he used to be himself. The dwarf who has been like a father to me and my brother since the beginning of time. And now, I'm losing him to a stupid treasure that will be his downfall. "

Bilbo nodded in agreement. He knew that this entire gold sickness that Thorin has faced thus this far, and it wasn't right for those Thorin still loved and cared about suffered through this kind of torture. Kíli just sniffled and looked away.

"Have you ever experienced this before, Bilbo?"

Bilbo gave a confused look, and asked, "What is that?"

"Losing someone you love and care about to something else? No one should have to suffer through this kind of torture."

"It's already happening to me now. To all of us, Kíli," Bilbo answered. Thorin was entering his mind. He was losing his friend to a terrible dragon sickness. A tear also threatened to come down Bilbo's face. He came and sat down next to Kíli, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wish Thorin would heal as well."

"This gold sickness is not just hurting him. It's hurting all of us," Kíli pointed out.

"I know that, lad, but have faith that your uncle will get better."

"How can I?"

Bilbo sighed and decided to tell Kíli of his other silly little acorn that he showed Thorin earlier that evening. This secret acorn was just going to resurface the rest of the days Bilbo was staying in the Lonely Mountain. Kíli looked at the ring indifferently.

"What does an acorn have to do with the gold sickness?"

"It means something," Bilbo explained. "When I showed Thorin this, I saw him revert back into the dwarf you once remembered. It was as if he was coming back to his old self."

Kíli saw the expression on Bilbo's face.

"But?"

"But when Thorin heard the people of Lake-town were moving into Dale, he turned back into the darkness."

He felt the water in his eyes build up, and he didn't want them to come out. It took him a while to realize that he had omitted the fact that Dwalin had announced the people of Lake-town's arrival in the first place. However, Bilbo could not blame Dwalin. It was not his Dwalin's fault that Thorin had turned away to his former self, nor was it the people of Lake-town's. It was just very bad timing, for all of them.

"Then, maybe, deep down, Uncle Thorin is still in there," Kíli said, smiling. He looked at Bilbo curiously. "What do you plan on doing with that acorn, anyways?"

"Well, you'll be happy to know that acorns can grow to be very strong oak trees. When I return home to Bag End, I will plant it in one of my gardens. I'll know that it serves as a reminder. And whenever I'll look back at the tree, I'll know that I've made my way home."

The thought of Bag End, and returning home one day, made Bilbo wonder if he ever would make it back home. . . no wait, of course, he would make it back home. That was the whole point of the acorn. He would make it back home, just like what he told Thorin before. Kíli smiled to Bilbo's explanation on what he planned to do with that acorn.

"It is a very precious thought, Bilbo," Kíli said, putting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "A very precious thought indeed."

"Thank you," Bilbo said, smiling one last time and was pretty sure that he had very little smiles left.

 **This was also the first scene I wrote and the purpose is that I just thought it was kind of weird that Kíli and Bilbo talked to each other and had a friendship in** _ **An Unexpected Journey**_ **, but in the other two movies, they hardly talk to each other at all. If you have an suggestions for scenes, I'm open.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and until next time …**


End file.
